1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery holder provided with plates disposed between batteries wherein a plurality of batteries are arranged in parallel orientation, and to a battery array equipped with a battery holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery array provided with a battery holder to hold and insulate a plurality of batteries in specified positions has been developed (Japanese Patent Application Disclosure 2002-141114). As shown in FIG. 1, the battery array has three battery holder 202 levels, which are the upper, intermediary, and lower levels, stacked to hold a plurality of batteries 201 in parallel orientation between each battery holder 202 level. In this battery holder, the number of battery 201 levels in the stack can be controlled by changing the number of intermediary battery holder 202 levels.
However, in a battery holder of this structure, the number of batteries disposed in a single horizontal plane is fixed. Therefore, if a different number of batteries are to be held in a single horizontal plane, it is necessary to manufacture a special-purpose battery holder. Consequently, this battery holder has the drawback that effort and expense are required to manufacture a battery array having a different number of batteries.